Aku, si Malang yang Terbodohi
by Myuuga Arai
Summary: Aku selalu terbiasa dengan omongan miring tentang rambutku. Tapi aku bersumpah, ini semua terjadi karena salah Sasuke-kun dan si rambut pink bodoh itu! .: Karin POV :. *SasuSaku*


**WARNING**

**NO SASUKARIN**

* * *

Ah, ya ampun. Aku bingung kenapa semua orang penggemar Naruto meributkan masalah rambutku. Well, kurasa wajar kalau aku memotong rambutku sedemikian rupa—sampai-sampai semua gempar mengatakannya aneh, jelek, atau kata-kata makian lain. Tapi kurasa rambutku bagus—oke, ku akui itu cuma kata-kata penghiburan kepada diriku sendiri. Tapi, kumohon, kalau kalian ingin menyalahkanku, itu benar-benar bukan hal yang tepat. Salahkanlah Sasuke-kun dan si pinky bodoh itu! Mereka yang membuat rambutku jadi seperti ini! ARRRRGGGHH!

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Aku, si Malang yang Terbodohi**

**© Myuuga Arai**

* * *

_Saat itu aku sedang berlatih ketika Sasuke-kun datang bersama Orochimaru-sama untuk memeriksa markas penjagaanku…_

"Baik Sasuke, aku akan memeriksa markas ini sebentar, kau berbincanglah dengan Karin." kata Orochimaru-sama seraya meninggalkan kami berdua.

Yah, sejujurnya aku sedikit menyukai Orochimaru-sama. Dia begitu pengertian—memberikanku waktu berduaan saja dengan Sasuke-kun. Dia pasti tahu kalau kelak aku dan Sasuke-kun akan bersanding, dan…

"Hn, menjijikan."

Aku tersentak mendengar suara itu—suara yang membuyarkan lamunan indahku.

Itu suara Sasuke-kun, aku sangat tahu itu. Tapi aku barusan mendengar ia mengatakan hal-hal semacam _jijik_, kalau tidak salah. Ah, bukan, bukan. Mana mungkin Sasuke-kun sebegitu jahatnya padaku?

Berusaha mengabaikan kemungkinan bahwa apa yang kudengar benar, aku memberanikan diri bertanya, "Engg, Sasuke-kun, kau sebenarnya suka gadis yang seperti apa, hmmm?"

Well, rasanya bukan hanya pendengaranku yang bermasalah, tapi mataku juga. Bagaimana mungkin aku melihatnya sedikit bergidik begitu mendengar suaraku? Aku rasa suaraku cukup imut.

"Hn, kau berisik.", hanya itu kata-kata yang diucapkannya padaku sebelum ia berlalu meninggalkanku yang membeku di tempat.

Oh. My. God.

Tik, tik, tik.

Aku mendengar detik-detik yang berlalu.

Tik, tik, tik.

Terus berlalu.

Tik, tik—oke, aku sadar tampaknya jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding itu berusaha menyemangatiku. Yeah, aku tidak akan menyerah!

Berusaha secepat kilat, aku segera bangkit dari tempatku membeku barusan dan berlari menyusul Sasuke-kun. Aku tahu ia pasti sedang duduk memandang pohon Sakura di depan markas ini—entah apa alasannya. Ia selalu duduk memandang pohon Sakura setiap dia dan Orochimaru-sama berkunjung. Dan aku lihat…, dia seperti merindukan sesuatu. Entahlah, mungkin dia mengingat masa kecilnya—karena aku jelas-jelas melihat sorot kerinduan di matanya ketika menatap pohon Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?" ah, dugaanku benar; dia sedang terpaku memandangi pohon Sakura.

Sasuke-kun tidak menoleh ; itu reaksi yang biasa aku terima kalau aku menyapanya ketika ia memandangi pohon itu.

"Kau… err, merindukan sesuatu?"

Aku terdiam, sadar betapa bodohnya aku mengaharap ia akan menjawabnya.

"Hn. Sakura."

Aku nyaris saja meneteskan air liurku ketika aku melihat wajah tampannya menyorotkan ekspresi lembut ketika menyebut kata-kata itu. Sakura.

Dan sungguh sangat-amat-teramat sial, dalam sekejap ia segera merubah ekspresi wajahnya kembali. dia tampak malu mengucapkan kata-kata itu di luar kesadarannya, tapi dia tetap saja tampan…

"Tolong lupakan apa yang baru saja kukatakan barusan." katanya sambil berlalu.

Dan aku tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini. Ini kesempatan.

"Haah, jadi kau merindukan sesuatu yang berhubangan dengan Sakura, hmm?" aku berusaha mengorek informasi kali ini. Tadi dia menyebut nama Sakura, pasti ada sesuatu dengan pohon Sakura. "Kalau kau tidak mau aku mengatakannya pada Orochimaru-sama, kau harus membiarkanku bertanya satu hal padamu!" aku menambahkan.

Dan aku berani bersumpah, aku melihat mukanya sedikit merona ketika aku mengatakan kata-kata itu. Sakura.

Sebenarnya ada apa, sih?

Dalam sekejap ia sudah berdiri di belakangku; dan kunainya menempel di kulit leherku.

"Kalau kau berani mengatakannya…" dia menggeram, tampak sekali beruaha meredam emosi.

Aku tercekat. Aku tak percaya ia bisa semarah ini hanya karena kata-kataku. "A-aku cuma mau bertanya satu hal…," aku berusaha memohon. Dan untunglah, ia segera melepas kunainya dari leherku.

Aku sadar itu tanda persetujuan—bahwa aku boleh bertanya padanya.

"K-kau… suka gadis berambut panjang atau pendek?" kataku lagi, sadar bahwa aku tak boleh menyiakan kesempatan ini.

Sasuke-kun mengerutkan keningnya, dan dengan cepat segera menoleh ke pohon Sakura itu lagi. Ia menjawabnya tanpa menatapku. "Pendek." gumamnya, dan ketika aku menutup mataku untuk berkedip, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah tak ada lagi di situ.

Aku menghembuskan napas—berusaha tidak berteriak kegirangan karena sudah tahu apa yang disukainya; gadis berambut pendek.

-

-

dan sekarang di sinilah aku; memotong helaian rambutku di depan cermin, berusaha serapi mungkin.

Aku baru saja memotong rambutku sebelah kanan sebatas leher ketika aku mendengar Kabuto—yang entah kapan datangnya—sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke-kun di salah satu ruangan.

karena sangat penasaran, kubiarkan diriku melangkah, dan segera bersembunyi di balik dinding, berusaha mendengarkan kata-kata mereka.

"Jadi…, sebenarnya maksud kau apa? Kau mempermainkan Karin, ya? Hahaha, aku tahu dia menyebalkankan, tapi setidaknya jangan kau kerjai seperti itu…" suara kabuto tidak tampak seperti menasehati—malahan seperti orang menahan geli.

"Hn." jawaban biasa Sasuke-kun.

"Yah, bukankah kau menyukai wanita berambut panjang, kau bilang itu mengingatkanmu pada ibumu…" lagi-lagi suara Kabuto seperti menahan tawa.

"Hn, aku tak mengerti. tiba-tiba saja..." Sasuke-kun kelihatannya ragu menjawab, dn entah mengapa ia segera memalingkan muka ketika wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Ya, ya. aku tahu, begitu kau melihat pohon Sakura, kau segera mengtakan menyukai rambut pendek, kan? Hei Sasuke, kau jangan menghindar deh, aku tahu sebenarnya kau merindukan pacar—maksudku sahabatmu, si Sakura itu, 'kan?" tubuhku mengenjang begitu Kabuto mengatakan hal itu. Ah, jadi itu alasannya, mengapa Sasuke-kun tampak selalu merindukan sesuatu ketika melihat pohon Sakura…

Aku berusaha menelan ludah ketika berusaha memikirkannya.

Sasuke-kun merindukan seorang gadis mantan sahabatnya yang bernama…

.

.

…Sakura.

Dan seketika aku sadar betapa bodohnya aku; kupandangi rambutku yang sudah terpotong setengahnya; bagian kanan pendek seleher, dan bagian kirinya sepinggang.

Aku sudah terlalu lemas untuk merapikan rambutku, dan saat itu aku hanya dapat berteriak…

"ARRGGGHHHHH!!!"

* * *

_Pletak_

Aku merasakan sebuah benda bulat—dan segera sadar itu bola kasti—_mencium_ kepalaku dengan keras. Aku segera bangkit, sadar bahwa sudah sedarir tadi aku ketiduran. Dan lagi-lagi aku memimpikan hal buruk itu. Padahal itu kejadian yang sudah cukup lama…, cukup lama sebelum aku berusaha mencari informasi tentang Sakura yang dikatakan Kabuto itu. Dan sadarlah aku bahwa ternyata Sasuke tampak sekali menyukai gadis itu—sampai-sampai ia selalu memandang setiap pohon sakura yang dilewatinya.

"Kau berisik, tahu! Teriak-teriak melulu!" Suigetsu mengomeliku. Aku tidak membalas.

Aku berdiri dengan lesu, dan segera membasuh wajahku dengan air sungai di dekat tempat kami bermalam. Dan selanjutnya, aku menyisir rambutku—yang karena kebodohanku harus menjadi potongan tak wajar.

"Hei Karin, tak bisakah kau memotong rambutmu agar sedikit normal, huh? Kau tampak semakin jelek dan aneh, tahu!" sudah berulang kali Suigetsu mengatakan hal menyebalkan itu kepadaku. Cih.

Aku merengut memandang Suigetsu yang sekarang tertawa seraya mengibaskan rambutku. Aku melirik Sasuke-kun, berharap kalau ia memberikan pembelaan padaku. Dan yah, aku tahu bodohnya aku sampai mengharapkan hal itu. Aku berusaha menelan kekesalanku padanya, karena itu aku hanya dapat menggeram dan mengatakan, "Suigetsu, kau berisik."

Tapi tawa Suigetsu semakin besar. Dan aku bersumpah melihat Sasuke-kun menyeringai menahan tawa—tapi tak lebih dari dua detik. Cih, menyebalkan. Kenapa Sasuke-kun ikut tertawa, sih? Ini'kan salahnya, dia yang membuatku memotong rambut seperti ini!

Hei, kumohon jangan ikut tertawa, aku ini sudah begitu malang, tahu!

* * *

_Selasa, 12 Mei 2009. 18:23._

_Aaah, sadarlah aku sudah bikin dosa… well, buat fans-nya Karin—walau aku tak yakin ada, kumohon jangan ada yang marah. _

_Well, fic ini aku bikin buru-buru; sebagai tanda aku pengennn banget balik ke dunia fanfic. kangennnn...  
_

_Btw, anggap aja ini pemanasan sebelum aku lanjut ke fic-fic yang lain, yang udah terbengkalai gar-gara UJIAN NASIONAL dan segala prepare-nya kemaren-kemaren. Semuanya, mohon doanya, ya, biar aku dapet nilai memuaskan… *Amen*_

_Eehh, ada kah yang masih inget sama aku??_

_Salam,_

_**Myuuga Arai**_


End file.
